"The First Year of Life" is a volume reporting on the frequency distribution of a number of findings reported on NINCDS Collaborative Perinatal Project children during the first year of their lives. It includes information on birthweight-gestation distributon, bilirubin levels, age at hospital discharge, and distributions of various pathological findings detected during the nursery stay and during the first year of life. Of particular interest is the information regarding brain abnormality as detected during the nursery period. This volume is intended to serve as a general description of the Collaborative Project on children during their first year of life and as a reference document for further in-depth studies. The document is published. Hardy, J.B., Drage, J.S., and Jackson, E.C.: The First Year of Life. Baltimore, The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1979, 336 pp.